Misteri Pemakaman Tua
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish; edited./Sebuah misteri yang akan dipecahkan oleh enam orang anak didik Nueno Meisuke./Mind to RnR?


**Jigoku Sensei Nube by Shou Makura and Takeshi Okano.**

**Misteri Pemakaman Tua by JIRO**

**Summary: Republish; edited./Sebuah misteri yang akan dipecahkan oleh enam orang anak didik Nueno Meisuke./Mind to RnR?**

**Warnings: maybe out of characters, typos as always, gaje, abal, aneh, nista dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Jigoku Sensei Nube-**

"Hei, sudah datang semua?" Hiroshi berdiri diantara kelima temannya. Matanya mengabsen satu-persatu lima orang di depannya.

"Yosh! Sudah semua!" teriak Katsuya semangat empat lima. Tangannya mengepal dan meninju ke atas udara.

"Oke, kita berangkat sekarang. Jangan sampai misi kita ini diketahui oleh Pak Nube." ujar Hiroshi yang disambut anggukan kepala teman-temannya. Ia menyalakan lampu senter. Di bahunya tersampir sebuah kain. Kalau dikatakan sih mirip sebuah sarung. Hiroshi berjalan memimpin menuju sebuah tempat sepi nan gelap. Di belakangnya mengekor Katsuya, Masaru, Makoto, Kyoko dan Miki. Kyoko terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Miki menampakkan wajah biasa saja, padahal di hatinya ada rasa takut. Gengsi lah untuk seorang Miki.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang mereka lakukan?

Kita lihat Flashback berikut.

[Flashback]

Siang itu kelas 5-3 SD Domori terlihat gaduh. Pasalnya wali kelas mereka, Pak Nube sedang sibuk mengurusi orang-orang yang kesambet roh halus. Memang ada tugas dari guru bertangan setan itu, tapi anak-anak didiknya terlalu malas untuk mengerjakan.

Di belakang kelas, Hiroshi, Katsuya, Masaru, Kyoko dan Miki sedang berkumpul seperti sedang berdiskusi. Mereka duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Hei, kalian tahu berita pemakaman tua di dekat Rumah Sakit Domori?" Hiroshi memulai pembicaraan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Lima temannya menggeleng. Ralat, hanya empat, karena Miki sedang sibuk berias di depan cermin mungilnya.

"Tidak. Memang ada apa?" tanya Kyoko.

"Katanya, tiap malam Jum'at pukul 12:00 malam terdengar suara tangisan seorang wanita." Muka Hiroshi berubah horor. Kyoko yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung merinding.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kita?" Masaru buka suara setelah sebungkus keripik singkong di tangannya ludes tak tersisa.

"Aku tahu, kau ingin menyelidiki misteri ini 'kan?" Miki berteriak histeris. Cewek pecinta hal berbau misteri dan horor ini begitu antusias mendengar hal mengenai roh halus.

"Haha, kau tahu saja, Miki." Hiroshi tertawa garing karena tebakan Miki benar.

"Kalau Pak Nube tahu bagaimana?" sepertinya Kyoko tak setuju dengan rencana Hiroshi dan kawan-kawan.

"Tak apa. Asalkan tak ketahuan saja, hehehe." Miki nyengir. Menampakkan gigi putihnya. "Kalau ketahuan sogok saja dengan uang, beres 'kan?" gampang sekali Miki bicara seperti itu.

"Oke, malam ini kita selidiki. Ini 'kan malam Jum'at." usul Katsuya.

"Baiklah malam ini kita berkumpul di depan Rumah Sakit Domori jam 10. Setuju?" Hiroshi mengepalkan tangan dan meninjunya ke atas udara. Diikuti teriakan 'setuju' teman-temannya, kecuali Kyoko.

"Hei, kau tak mau ikut?" tanya Hiroshi pada cewek berkucir dua ini. Kyoko menggeleng. Aneh. Baru sekali ini Kyoko menolak diajak berpetualang penuh misteri roh halus.

"Heh, kau harus ikut! Wajib lho. Awas kalau tak datang." Miki sahabatnya marah karena Kyoko tak mau datang. Kalau Kyoko tak datang, ia cewek sendiri dong. "Tenang, kalau takut 'kan ada _ayang_ Hiroshi, hihihi." Seperti biasa, Miki menggoda pasangan gengsian ini.

"Eh? Kok aku?" Hiroshi protes. Padahal mukanya sudah merah tak karuan. Dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Alah jangan muna kau!" kata Katsuya ikut menggoda.

"Sudah pokoknya semua harus ikut!" teriak Hiroshi.

"Yosh!" teman-teman lainnya berteriak kompak.

[Flashback end]

Nah, begitulah ceritanya kenapa mereka bisa sampai di tempat ini.

Keenam anak muda penuh semangat ini berjalan dengan tenang diantara ribuan batu nisan. Hiroshi fokus mengarahkan cahaya senter lurus ke bawah. Kata sang ahli, kita tak boleh sembarangan mengarahkan lampu senter di malam hari. Tahu kata siapa? Wali kelas 5-3, Nueno Meisuke.

'srek srek'

Suara gesekan daun kering dengan lima pasang sepatu terdengar sangat jelas. Apalagi ditambah hembusan angin malam yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Kyoko gemetar setengah mati. Berjalan di tengah ribuan mayat yang terpendam, siapa yang tak takut coba? Kyoko merapat pada Hiroshi yang memimpin di depan. Tanpa sadar ia mengapit lengan laki-laki pecinta bola ini. Beruntung keadaan sedang gelap, maka teman-temannya tak ada yang meyadari.

'srek srek'

'Huu~huu~huu.' Suara itu muncul. Suara tangisan seseorang. Tepatnya seorang wanita. Hiroshi dan kawan-kawan semakin was-was. Mereka makin mendekat. Di depan sana terdapat sebuah pohon besar tua yang terlihat mengerikan. Di bawahnya terdapat bayangan putih-putih sekuran manusia. Ia sedng duduk di sana. Mereka makin dekat dengan tujuan. Makin lama langkah mereka makin berat dan perlahan. Tak mau mengagetkan 'makhluk' itu.

'Huu~huu~" suara itu terdengar makin keras. Keenam orang itu makin gemetar. Makoto berasa ingin kencing di tempat. Tinggal 10 centi lagi mencapai tempat 'makhluk' itu. Tangan Hiroshi gemetar hebat saat ia ulurkan untuk menepuk pundak 'makhluk' itu. Yah, semoga bisa tersentuh.

"Huu~tolong!" tiba-tiba saja makhluk itu berbalik. Menampakkan wajah seramnya. Kepalanya sudah hampir menjadi tengkorak. Otaknya yang lembek itu keluar di sisi kanan. Matanya yang satu lepas dari tempatnya dan hampir terjatuh ke tanah. Sisa-sisa daging masih menempel di sana. Tubuhnya terselimuti kain putih dan pada bagian atasnya dikucir dengan suatu tali.

"Aaaaa ... tolooong!" keenam pemuda dan pemudi itu berlari tunggang langgang. Ketakutan setengah mati. Mereka berusah untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tanpa sadar beberapa dari mereka terpisah.

**-Jigoku Sensei Nube-**

"Hosh hosh—ya ampun, aku sudah—hosh—tak kuat lagi." kata Makoto di sela deru napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Lelaki bertubuh kecil ini ditemani oleh Masaru yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon.

"Hosh—aku juga ... capek sekali—hosh." kata Masaru yang juga kelelahan. "Hei, Makoto kau bawa air minum tidak?" teriaknya. Ia benar-benar kehausan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Aku tak bawa. Kalau aku bawa pasti sudah kubuka daritadi." kata Makoto sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Eh, itu ada kios!" Masaru menunjuk sebuah tempat dengan sorotan lampu yang remang-remang.

"Ha? Mana ada kios di tempat ini!" ucap Makoto tak percaya. Tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh Masaru, membuatnya terpanting-panting.

"Ayo ke sana! Mudah-mudahan saja ada minuman!"

"Adik kecil mau beli apa?" seorang gadis cantik nan seksi bertanya pada Masaru. Masaru sudah ngiler melihat berbagai makanan ringan dan minuman yang disajikan. Makoto terlihat memkirkan sesuatu.

'Aneh. Mana ada kios yang buka tengah malam begini. Di kuburan pula." batinnya terheran-heran.

"Kakak cantik, aku mau beli ini, ini, ini, ini dan ini, ah yang ini juga." Masaru mengambil enam buah makanan ringan. Belum lagi minumannya. Makoto cengo melihat makanan dan minuman yang dibeli Masaru. Pantas saja ia gemuk, makan sebejibun begitu.

"Eh, kakak, ini semua harganya berapa?" tanya cowok gemuk itu.

"Untuk adik kecil yang manis ini semuanya gratis." ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ha? Benarkah? Aku mau semuanya!" rakusnya Masaru, semua diembat.

"Silahkan ambil yang adik mau." kata wanita itu. Kantong celana dan rompi Masaru tak muat menampung seluruh cemilan itu. Akhirnya, Masaru mamanfaatkan kaosnya untuk tempat makanan-makanan itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku minta otakmu, hihihi!" tiba-tiba wajah wanita itu berubah menakutkan. Dagingnya menghilang. Kulit tengkoraknya mengelupas, membuat isi otaknya keluar. Seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya mencuat keluar. Jantung, paru-paru, usus, lambung dan organ tubuh lainnya. Sontak membuat dua orang itu lari tunggang langgang. Makanan yang dibawa Masaru jatuh berserakan. Mereka tetap berlari menjauhi mekhluk mengerikan itu. Dan akhirnya mereka malah pingsan di bawah pohon besar.

**-Jigoku Sensei Nube-**

"Heh, dengar ya, kalau ada apa-apa denganku kau yang harus bertanggung jawab. Karena tugas utama laki-laki adalah melindungi wanita, kau tahu itu Katsuya?" cerosos Miki pada Katsuya yang berjalan di belakangnya. Katsuya tak menghiraukan. Ia sibuk mengamati lekuk tubuh Miki yang begitu menawan dari bagian belakang. Pakaian ketat yang selalu dipakai gadis berambut pendek itu membuat Katsuya klepek-klepek. Tahu 'kan para pembaca alasannya? Karena Katsuya menyukai Miki.

'Ya ampun, mimpi apa aku semalam bisa bersama dengan Miki sedekat ini.' batin Katsuya menggebu-gebu. Miki berbalik dan menatap wajah Katsuya. Miki yang merupakan tipe cewek cuek dan gak peka hanya bersikap biasa di depan cowok jangkung bertopi itu.

"Kau dengar gak sih?" tanya Miki agak jengkel dengan kebisuan Katsuya. Laki-laki itu memandang wajah Miki yang menjadi daya tariknya. Kemudian mengangguk empat kali saking semangatnya.

"Bilang dong daritadi, dasar!" ucap Miki. Detik berikutnya ia merasa sesuatu yang kecil menghisap darahnya. Dia menepuk kaki kanannya, kemudian kaki kiri, kedua tangannya sampai pipinya sendiri. "Huh, nyamuk sialan!" umpat Miki.

"E-eh Miki sebentar ada nyamuk di pipimu." Kastsuya mendekat pada Miki dan kemudian 'Plok!'

"Heh, kau seenaknya menampar pipi mulusku! Awas kau ya!" teriak Miki disela mengumpat pada Katsuya juga err sedikit memukulnya.

"Ugh, aku 'kan hanya ingin membantu!" kata Katsuya sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Huh!" Miki memalingkan wajahnya. Sebal. Raut mukanya ia angkuhkan. Katsuya bangkit sambil tetap memegang pipinya yang memar akibat pukulan dasyat milik Hosokawa Miki. Tiba-tiba Katsuya melihat 'sesuatu' di belakang Miki. 'Sesuatu' yang besar dan tinggi. Rambutnya besar dan gimbal. Matanya besar juga berwarna merah. Tubuhnya sudah tak karuan alias sudah tak berbentuk.

"Ha-ha-ha..." Katsuya tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena saking takutnya. Ia menunjuk 'sesuatu' di belakang Miki. Sementara Miki hanya kebingungan dengan tingkah Katsuya yang aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Miki dengan muka malas.

"Itu-I-itu-itu ... GYAAAA!" belum selesai bicara, lelaki jangkung itu sudah lari terbirit-birit seperti sedang dikejar _bulldog_.

"Apaan sih?" Miki berbalik badan karena penasaran dengan 'sesuatu' yang ditunjuk Katsuya tadi. Reaksi yang ditimbulkan Miki sama seperti Katsuya. Ia lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak, "Hantuu.. hantuu!"

'dug, brug!'

Kaki kiri Miki tersandung sesuatu. Karena ketakutan, ia sampai tak melihat keadaan sekitar. Gadis itu terjatuh. Tapi aneh, ia merasa 'sesuatu' yang empuk menjadi bantalannya. Bukannya tanah itu keras dan tidak empuk?

'Apa sih ini? Kok empuk-empuk gitu.' tanya Miki dalam hati. Setelah diamati baik-baik, itu adalah tubuh Masaru yang tergeletak di tanah karena pingsan tadi. Beruntunglah kau, Miki. Di sampingnya ada Makoto dan juga ... Katsuya? Sejak kapan ia tergeletak di situ?

"Psstt, Miki, cepat pura-pura pingsan.' bisik Katsuya pada Miki yang untungnya jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh, jadi Miki bisa mendengar bisikan Katsuya yang mirip angin sepoi-sepoi. Gadis bermarga Hosokawa itu menurut, kemudian menggeletakkan diri di samping Katsuya. Tanpa sadar, mereka malah keblabasan tidur, ckckck.

**-Jigoku Sensei Nube-**

"Hiroshi, pulang yuk!" ajak Kyoko. Ia benar-benar tak mau berurusan dengan bermacam roh halus yang nyasar ke dunia fana yang bisa saja mengancam nyawanya. Tapi hal ini bertolak belakang dengan Hiroshi. Ia sangat sangat antusias untuk membongkar misteri ini hingga akarnya. Walau tanpa alat pengusir roh seperti kitab dewi kannon, tasbih dan sebagainya yang selalu dibawa oleh si maniak _pachinko_, Nueno Meisuke.

"Sebentarlah. Kita belum menuntaskan misi ini." kata Hiroshi semangat. Kyoko merasa hawa sekarang ini kurang nyaman. Ia menggenggam erat jaket yang selalu dipakai oleh Hiroshi.

"Huuuu..."

Suara itu kembali muncul. Di depan dua pasang mata itu, sesosok bayangan putih-putih muncul. Ia mendekat pada Hiroshi dan Kyoko. "Toloong~" kata-katanya lebih mirip bisikan halus. "Tolong lepaskan tali pengikat di kepalaku ini." Katanya sambil berderai air mata. Oke, ini terlalu lebay.

"Hiii..." Kyoko ketakutan sampai menangis. Hiroshi pun ketakutan. Ia ingin lari, tapi kakinya terasa kaku. Sepertinya tubuhnya mendadak menjadi batu.

"Hiroshi, ayo lari!" Kyoko menarik jaket Hiroshi sampai hampir robek. Tapi, lelaki itu malah diam seperti patung.

"Kakiku kaku-kaku." kawab Hiroshi gemetar. Keringat mengalir deras dari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah jikalau roh itu akan membawanya ke alam baka untuk menemaninya.

"Ah, pake acara kaku segala! Ayo cepat!" Kyoko menarik tubuh Hiroshi yang memang terasa kaku. Hasilnya nihil. Hiroshi benar-benar tak dapat bergerak saking takutnya. Bayangan roh itu makin mendekat. Kini keduanya hanya bisa pasrah pada dewa di atas.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan.

"Buddha maha pelindung dan penyayang dalam kesukaran dan kesulitan.."

Tahu 'kan siapa yang selalu mengucapkan mantra ini? Si guru mesum dengan tangan setan andalannya. Berhasil mengusir roh itu ke alamnya.

"Huh, dasar merepotkan saja." Katanya sambil mengenakan sarung tangan hitam yang selalu menutupi tangan setan berkuku tajam itu. Hiroshi dan Kyoko langsung memeluk guru mereka. Sang pahlawan kesiangan telah datang di saat genting.

"Tunggu. Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Pak Nube. Wah, sudah mulai curiga nih. Sontak Kyoko dan Hiroshi gelagapan.

"Em, kami sedang mengungkapkan misteri, hehe." jawab Hiroshi sambil nyengir. Jujur sekali. Pak Nube yang awalnya ingin memarahi karena memang tak suka jika anak didiknya terserempet bahaya tak jadi karena Kyoko segera melontarkan pertanyaan, "Pak Nube sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

'Kena kau!' batin Hiroshi.

Pak Nube malah menggaruk pipinya yang sepertinya tak gatal sambil senyum malu-malu "Hehe, bapak sedang mencari selembaran uang bapak yang tadi siang jatuh di sini saat menolong orang kesambet, hehe." Jawabnya polos membuat Hiroshi dan Kyoko kena _headbang_.

Gubrak! Hiroshi dan Kyoko cengo di tempat. Mulut mereka menganga. Jika di komik-komik menggambarkan sebuah tetesan air terlihat di dahi mereka. Sempat-sempatnya Pak Nube mencari uang tengah malam begini.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo pulang. Sudah larut malam. Orang tua kalian pasti mencari kalian." kata Pak Nube sambil berjalan keluar pemakaman. Diikuti Hiroshi dan Kyoko di belakangnya.

Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan.

Semoga saja Hiroshi dan Kyoko cepat menyadari.

**-END-**

**-Jigoku Sensei Nube-**


End file.
